<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Research Isn't Always A Good Thing by artbyweb86</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28982901">Research Isn't Always A Good Thing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/artbyweb86/pseuds/artbyweb86'>artbyweb86</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV), 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>9-1-1 Lone Star Season 2, 9-1-1 Season 4, Assumptions, Bullying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley Whump, Gen, Hen and Owen go missing, Insecure Evan "Buck" Buckley, M/M, Oblivious Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Other, Protective Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Rescue Mission, Wildfires, buck is confused, tensions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:06:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28982901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/artbyweb86/pseuds/artbyweb86</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Buck is looking up information about the 126. The firehouse they will be helping during the wildfires in Texas. As soon as he introduces himself to the team, they treat him like he is a risk. Buck is confused, but keeps his head down, knowing they have to work together closely. Eddie is not aware of any of this but later has to step in to put out the fire that is lurking between the 126 and Buck.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley &amp; Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>9-1-1 Tales</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My take on the promotional photo's that are circulating and latest video promo. I see tension between Buck and TK. The video shows the team making small jabs at Buck or comments that seem to rub Buck the wrong way. I could totally be wrong and they get along great, but this is how I am seeing it, knowing Buck is probably in a vulnerable state right now.</p><p>Sorry to all my Lone Star fans. I know they are all good people. I am concentrating on Buck's lawsuit and reckless history before he got better and more mature. </p><p>Possible spoilers for the upcoming crossover.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the end of shift when Bobby made an announcement.</p><p>They all gathered around him by the locker room.</p><p>"I'm sure you are all aware of the wildfires going on in Texas. I've arranged for some of you to head down there to help out. The 126 needs extra hands. Hen, Eddie and Buck. I need you to take the firetruck and head out first thing in the morning."</p><p>So, just before the sun came up, Hen, Buck and Eddie met at the station, going over the gear they needed and hopped into the truck that was assigned to them and they hit the road. Taking turns driving.</p><p>Buck had driven for a good stretch first, then Eddie. Hen was now driving, Eddie in the front doing the navigating and Buck was in the back looking up information the firehouse they would be helping. The stuff he was reading was so fascinating that he had to share it with his teammates.</p><p>"Hey guys! Listen to this." They had their headphones on, so he spoke into the mike.</p><p>"Owen Strand used to be stationed in New York. He was there during the 9/11 attacks and lost his whole house. He was able to rebuild and his son TK is now a firefighter too. The 126 also had a similar tragedy and Judd Ryder was the only survivor. He came back after Capt. Strand took over and they were able to find a new team from all over. They all have impressive records outside the 126 and during the short time they became a team. Wow."</p><p>He continued his research and every once in a while ticked off facts about a different team member.</p><p>Once again he brought up Judd name and Eddie perked up again.</p><p>"Buck? Did you say Judd Ryder?"</p><p>"Yeah, you familiar with him?"</p><p>"I couldn't place it, but it came back to me. We trained together at the academy. He got assigned to the 126, I almost went there. But I needed a change, it was either Chicago or the 118. I knew neither Chris or I could handle the winters, so the 118 was the next best thing. We kept in touch a little, but it's been a while. He's a good guy."</p><p>"That's good. Glad we will know someone there. They all look like good people." Hen and Eddie both made noises of acknowledgement.</p><p>Buck continued his research, until he felt his eyes get heavy and fell asleep. Only a few more hours until they would arrive.</p><p>He felt himself being shaken awake. They must have stopped because Hen was now back with him.</p><p>"Wake up, Buck. We are almost there. Figured you should be awake and ready to go, and not looking tired. Eddie picked up some food, so we should eat before we land at ground zero."</p><p>He stretched and accepted the sandwich Hen offered him. He glanced out the window to see a scorched landscape. Smoke heavy in the air, creating an eerie atmosphere. He could see Eddie pacing by the side of the truck, talking on the phone. It was probably Chris, the way he was listening and smiling. A smile that he was familiar with when it was just the three of them at home, relaxed on the couch, watching a movie.</p><p>He couldn't focus on that right now. They were going into a war zone soon. He had to get into battle mode.</p><p>Eddie sighed and hopped in next to him and Hen got back in the driver seat. They knocked their knees together. Their signal for each other when they know they are going into something serious. <em>I have your back.</em></p><p>They arrived at the scene, parking next to the other fire trucks and hopped out. The entire 126 crew was there. They looked tired. Soot covering their faces. They turned to look when they hopped out.</p><p>Buck recognized Captain Strand from his research. He was at a table talking with other members of his crew. His son TK was also there. He looked up briefly, his brows creasing slightly. He could see him whispering something to his dad. Owen listening. He glanced up too, a frown on his face, before he lit up and lifted a hand, as if saying he would be with them shortly.</p><p>"Well, I'll be! Texas? Is that you?"</p><p>Eddie smiled when his eyes landed on the man speaking. "Texas Ranger! I heard you might be here. How are you?"</p><p>Eddie left Buck and went to talk to Judd. They were speaking as if had only been yesterday.</p><p>Hen had wondered off and was introducing herself to Marjan and Mateo. They were laughing about something. Paul joined them too and withing minutes was pulling Hen into a hug as they giggled like children.</p><p>He always had a hard time introducing himself to new people, so he tried inserting himself with Eddie and Judd. He just looked awkward, standing there, especially since Eddie hasn't introduced him yet.</p><p>He was taking in all the equipment and people, when he saw TK was alone. So he walked up to him with a smile on his face.</p><p>"You're TK, right? I've read a lot about you and the team on the way here. You guys are doing great stuff."</p><p>TK just looked at him for a second before sighing. "You did research on us? Just try not to go all superhero today, OK? We need to keep all our people safe."</p><p>Buck sucked in a breath. He didn't know what that was about, but he didn't want to stir anything up. "I'll follow your lead, man."</p><p>TK nodded, about to say something else, when Captain Strand shouted for all to gather around.</p><p>"Hey guys. I would like to welcome the 118 from LA. They offered their best people to join us. So thank you."</p><p>Buck was standing next to TK, who scoffed, looking quickly in his direction. His heart sank. So he took a small step away from the young man. Clearly they wouldn't be getting along today.</p><p>"Today we are going to need the group to put out small fires they come across and clear a section of debris, so the fire can't jump across. We have ATV's to make the journey a little easier. But you may have to walk on more difficult terrain. Judd here is in charge of that. TK is his second hand. I'll be staying here. I'll be talking to the medics and go from there. Get into your gear if you haven't already and we move out in 10 minutes."</p><p>TK was already moving away from him and toward Judd who was under the tent, getting last minute instructions.</p><p>He made his way back to the fire truck to see Eddie had just finished putting on his gear. He smiled and they fist bumped. Eyes connecting. <em>We got this.</em></p><p>Hen was staying back with the medics. He walked up to her and she pulled him into a hug. "Be careful out there Buckaroo. I expect you and Eddie to come back in one piece and preferably not well done."</p><p>He laughed. "Thanks for that, Hen. You be safe too. See you on the other side." He glanced at the team as they were gathering the gear and putting them on the ATV's.</p><p>Judd caught his eye and looked annoyed. "Hollywood! Get over here. We are ready to move out."</p><p>Eddie smiled when he shouted the nickname. Judd had called him Texas, but it was friendly. This sounded scolding and annoyed. Maybe he was reading too much into it. They were about to do something dangerous and serious. But it looked like TK had talked to Judd earlier and it seemed like they were already assuming he couldn't follow orders.</p><p>He pressed a kiss to Hen's cheek before grabbing his helmet and running to the ATV's. He would be riding with TK. Eddie was paired with Judd. The rest of the team had their assignments.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry, it gets worse before it gets better.</p>
<p>*hides under the covers*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They hopped into the ATV. TK insisted on driving. He kept silent most of the time, except to answer some of his questions. Which were short and clipped.</p>
<p>"Do you know how the fires started?"</p>
<p>"I thought you liked your research."</p>
<p>He bit his lip, trying very carefully not to set this guy off.</p>
<p>"Sorry, just trying to make conversation."</p>
<p>TK just glared ahead, concentrating on driving as they were rounding a tricky corner. Judd and Eddie were in the ATV in front of them. They were laughing and joking as they were blissfully unaware of the tension behind them.</p>
<p>He glanced behind him to see Paul and Mateo. They were talking, but in a more serious tone. Mateo saw him looking and did a strange head nod. He smiled back, but he just couldn't shake the feeling that they knew something about him that they didn't like.</p>
<p>If they researched him before they arrived, what would they have found out? His gut twisted. He set a neutral face and was silent for the rest of the ride until they came a spot that looked like their first stop. Small patches of smouldering dirt.</p>
<p>Judd barked out orders for them to form a line and use their rakes and shovels to spread out the sections that seemed at most risk. He and TK had a contraption that would douse the smoke. They would pick at it until satisfied it wasn't going to be an issue later. He watched Eddie who ran ahead a few times to scout for other locations, relaying the information to Judd who nodded. Eddie must have had prior experience in this scenario because he was taking charge in some aspects. Judd never questioned it. TK didn't seem to have an issue with it either.</p>
<p>He was standing in between Marjan and Mateo. Mateo was chatty, but it was more like he was talking to himself most of the time.</p>
<p>Mateo mentioned something that caught his attention.</p>
<p>"So you're from LA? This must be vacation for you then. Don't have to run into mansions and rescue celebrities. That must be nice. I bet they shower you with gifts afterwards. I bet you get all the attention from ladies too. Whoo!"</p>
<p>He really didn't know how to answer that, so he just gave an awkward laugh and glanced at Marjan who was watching him with judgemental eyes. He just smiled and tried to start a conversation with her, but she turned away. He ducked his head and continued on his section.</p>
<p>Eddie passed him, flashed him a smile, before continuing on scanning of problem areas. He wished he could pull Eddie aside and talk to him for a minute. He just felt so isolated and hurt. He didn't know why they were giving him the cold shoulder. But, he just focused on the task.</p>
<p>They would be out of there in a day or two.</p>
<p>Fighting fires was more important than making friendships.</p>
<p>"Hollywood! I need you over here."</p>
<p>Judd called him again, in the same tone before they moved out.</p>
<p>He quickly jogged toward the man, who seemed impatient.</p>
<p>"I am keeping an eye on you. You aren't working hard enough. Get to that section over there. Move."</p>
<p>His gut twisted even more. He saw Paul glance his way and sigh. Why was he suddenly noticing everyone's disappointing looks? He quickly moved to the spot Judd assigned him to and got to work. Judd snapped out some directions of how to do it better. He risked looking around once Judd moved away to check in on the rest of the crew. Eddie was taking a break and chatting with TK, who was all smiles. No frowns or sharp answers.</p>
<p>They worked for a few more hours. Judd keeping him a little more distant from the rest of the team. If Eddie had noticed anything strange, he never mentioned it. He worked hard and followed Judd's orders. He only stopped to take small water breaks and was back at it, clearing debris as they moved up the path.</p>
<p>He had run out of water about an hour ago, but couldn't risk running back to the ATV. Paul had been watching him periodically, but he just smiled at him and gave him a thumbs up. He was thirsty and tired, but he continued working. A few minutes later, Paul tapped his shoulder, and handed him a water bottle.</p>
<p>"Thanks, man. How are you doing with the heat?"</p>
<p>"We dealt with lava a few days ago, so this is like a spa compared to that."</p>
<p>"Oh, lava? Wow, that's crazy man."</p>
<p>"Yeah, we lost one of our paramedics during it."</p>
<p>"Oh no! I'm so sorry. That's terrible!"</p>
<p>Paul kept a neutral face as he nodded, but moved away after taking a sip from his own water bottle, cutting off the conversation.</p>
<p>That had been the only real conversation he had with the team all day. It hurt that they didn't want to be near him. Maybe it was just a bad day for them. He might try later when they get back to base and are eating.</p>
<p>That's usually a good time, right? People are more relaxed.</p>
<p>It was getting late in the day, so they did a little more, before calling it quits. They would continue again, first thing, should it remain under control overnight.</p>
<p>They packed up their equipment. He was sitting with Judd this time. Eddie was with TK. Judd didn't acknowledge him as he started the ATV and the headed back to base.</p>
<p>They were all tired, sooty and sweaty by the time they made it back. He could see Hen and the medical team standing by. He felt a little relief to see a familiar face.</p>
<p>Eddie seemed to have energy, so he went straight to the food table after rinsing his hands and face on the spigot setup near by. The rest followed suit and grabbed their food too, sitting at the designated tables.</p>
<p>He wasn't hungry, so he went back to their truck so he could change into new clothes. He knew he shouldn't, but he let himself cry for a minute. But, only for a minute. He wasn't going to let them get to him. He was going to concentrate on the job.</p>
<p>He grabbed his bag and searched for his phone charger. He was almost tempted to look himself up on the internet to see what came up, but he knew that was a bad idea. He'd rather throw up.</p>
<p>He was startled when the door of the truck was opened and he saw Eddie standing there. He wished he could pull him into the biggest hug right now. But they agreed to keep it professional.</p>
<p>"Buck, there you are! I saw you working hard today. So proud of you, carino!"</p>
<p>He just grinned at Eddies compliment, trying to keep himself from crying again. Eddie has that effect sometimes.</p>
<p>"You should get something to eat. Food's not gonna last much longer."</p>
<p>Eddie grabbed his hand to help him out of the truck and let go once they were in eye line of the crew. He ached for that connection, now lost.</p>
<p>"Judd was telling me about the bar they frequent. They usually end the night with a country line dance. We should join them before we have to head back."</p>
<p>He shrugged, not really in the mood to decide right now. The way things were going, they would probably prefer him not to join.</p>
<p>"Buck? You OK? You're looking a little green."</p>
<p>"Fine, Eds. Just tired. Once I get some food in me, I'll be right as rain."</p>
<p>"Rain is something that really need right now, right?"</p>
<p>"Ha! Yeah, we do."</p>
<p>He let Eddie lead him to the food and grabbed a few items before sitting down next to Hen. She was with the other paramedics. Eddie sat next to him, their legs touching.</p>
<p>"See Hen, we made it back. Only lightly toasted."</p>
<p>"Oh, very funny, Bucky boy. How was your day, boys?"</p>
<p>Eddie smiled. "We got a lot accomplished. A lot of hot spots got tackled. How about you?"</p>
<p>"We treated a few local people who had tried to ride it out. They had mostly smoke inhalation and minor burns. But it could have been much worse. We got word just a few minutes ago, that some hikers are trapped, one with a broken leg. They are safe right now, and are mobile. Captain Strand wants me to fly with him first thing tomorrow to see if we can locate them. They are in a tricky place. So far safe from the fire. But that could change. Winds are supposed to shift later tonight."</p>
<p>"How is Capt. Strand? What's he like?"</p>
<p>"He's a cool dude. Man. He loves this job so much. I'd compare him to Bobby, but with maybe a little more experience under his belt."</p>
<p>He looked around, but didn't see the man. He was hoping to get to meet the man. Hoping that he didn't have the same cold attitude. It wouldn't be far off that he knew whatever TK knew.</p>
<p>Hen giggled. "He said he had some crazy face and hair routine before bed, so turned in early. I should do the same. Good night boys!" She blew them a kiss and headed for the truck. She had called the back seat.</p>
<p>He finished his food and told Eddie he was gonna head to bed himself.</p>
<p>"You don't want to hang out and chat with the team? Judd said he had a few beers hiding around somewhere."</p>
<p>"I really would like to, but I am really tired. Judd put me to work out there. Maybe at the bar before he head out, like you said."</p>
<p>Eddie frowned, but nodded. He pulled him into a quick hug before he let him go.</p>
<p>He headed to the truck and hopped in the front seat, getting comfortable.</p>
<p>"Buck, hon? I know something is bothering you. You wanna talk about it?"</p>
<p>"I'm fine Hen. Thanks."</p>
<p>"Alright. I'm here if you need me."</p>
<p>They settled in and before he knew it he was asleep. He didn't even hear Eddie get in a few hours later.</p>
<p>He was dreaming a lot in the night. Anxious for what tomorrow would bring.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He woke up to his alarm. He had set it early, about 5 am. They had said they would start planning about 6 am. He wanted to be ready and not give them another reason to pass judgement on him all day.</p><p>He was surprised when he hopped out of the truck and it was quiet. Only a few people out, drinking coffee. Including Captain Strand.</p><p>Feeling brave, he poured himself a cup, and walked up to the captain.</p><p>"Captain? Do you mind if I join you?"</p><p>Owen was reading some meditation text on his phone and looked up to see the young firefighter from the 118 standing awkwardly in front of him.</p><p>"Of course, son! Sit. Surprised to see anyone up. I usually do my meditations in the morning. And please call me Owen. You are Evan Buckley, correct?"</p><p>Buck grimaced, but tried to hide it with a smile. "Just Buck is good."</p><p>"Buck, then. I heard you guys worked hard yesterday. That's good. We are making real progress on the mountain. I'd say we have another day or so, before it's completely out. I saw you drive out with TK. Did you have a lot to talk about? You're both around the same age, I believe. He's a good kid."</p><p><em>Good kid, my ass. </em>No, no. He wasn't going to start judging them. He wasn't gonna play that game.</p><p>"Yes, sir. Er, Owen. He is a hard worker. I can tell he gets that from his dad. I hope you get to meet Bobby one day. He's my captain. A pretty cool guy. I consider him a father figure. He's taught me a lot."</p><p>"That's good! Good to have a role model in your life."</p><p>He didn't sense any tension from the Captain. So maybe he didn't know or care if he had read anything bad about him. Whatever the case, he was glad to be able to have a civil conversation with someone from the 126.</p><p>They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, enjoying their coffee.</p><p>"Hey kid, go get breakfast before the wolves get there first."</p><p>He nodded. <em>What does that make me then? A sheep? </em>No, definitely not. He had to keep his head up and not think like that. He jumped a little when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Eddie. He kept it there.</p><p>"Hey Buck. How'd you sleep?"</p><p>"Pretty good man." That earned a odd look from his fiance. He couldn't blame him. It felt weird to not tease and talk to him like they normally do.</p><p>Owen just snorted. "Guys, it's OK if you kiss or hug in front of me. Don't give up affection for each other. Especially in this line of work."</p><p>Eddie smiled. "Just trying to keep it professional, Cap."</p><p>"I appreciate that, son. But I can tell your boy is needing a good hug right now."</p><p>Eddie frowned, but pulled him into a hug and then placed a quick peck to his lips. That was his fuel for the day.</p><p>"Alright boys, I gotta get updated on those hikers. We fly out soon. Is Hen...ahh...there she is! The queen herself!"</p><p>She wrapped her arms around the boys, giving them a squeeze before walking with Owen to the tent to be briefed.</p><p>The rest of the team trickled out, looking a little more refreshed than yesterday. No one gave him the stink eye as he passed them to go to the truck to change. He would be at the ready.</p><p>They were updated on the fire. It was more contained, but they still had work to do. The winds had picked up a little so that was worrisome, but that also meant the helicopter would be grounded for a few more hours. Owen looked stressed, even though the climbers were still safe. Somehow they were still far enough from the flames. But that could change at any time.</p><p>They gathered their equipment again and he again rode with TK. He looked less annoyed, but still wasn't in a chatty mood. They got to their destination and before he hopped out, TK handed him a paper bag. He looked inside to see some power bars. He looked back at TK in confusion.</p><p>"To keep your strength up. I didn't see you eat anything while we where out there. You looked sour at the end of the day."</p><p>He grinned. "Thanks, TK! Appreciate it."</p><p>TK nodded and hopped out and gathered around Judd who gave out orders. Judd had him still working closely with him, still away from the others, but it didn't feel as tense. Nobody was in a talkative mood today anyway as they had a lot to tackle.</p><p>They moved slowly, but quickly on the path. About an hour into their work, they heard over the radio, Capt. Strand's voice announcing they were going to take off and start their search. TK looked at Judd. They both looked concerned. Rightfully so, as the winds were still strong.</p><p>Not even five minutes later, they heard the mayday.</p><p>With bated breath, he watched as TK screamed into the radio. Time seemed to stand still. He caught Eddie's eye as he looked as pale as he felt. Hen.</p><p>The coordinates were the last thing they heard and one more mayday, before static. TK yelled into the radio again, but again, static. Everyone was still for a second, before Eddie jumped into action. He was looking up the coordinates on the map. Taking his time to measure everything.</p><p>"Guys! We are only a few miles from there! We have the truck and it seems like they landed near the road. We might get lucky."</p><p>Judd was silent for a second. He nodded. "We are the closest, but we also have a job to do. We have other rescue teams on site. So if we get don't find them, we have to get back to base, and regroup. Double our efforts. Is that clear?"</p><p>Everyone nodded and hopped into the truck.</p><p>The terrain was rough, so it was slow going. They had to stop a few times as they were cut off by fire, which they were able to tackle and put out. Eventually they came to a clearing that seemed like it was freshly scorched and the helicopter was laying on it's side, mangled and broken.</p><p>Before the truck even stopped he jumped out of the truck and towards the helicopter. "Hen! Captain!" He jumped right onto the foothold and tried to peer in, but there was too much glare from the sun and soot on the window. So he struggled with the door until it popped open and peered in. It was empty. He hadn't even noticed that TK had been on his tail, also yelling for his father. He joined Buck on the other side. When he noticed it was also empty and sagged with relief for a second, before he gave him a glare of annoyance. Uh, oh.</p><p>They both hopped off and just as they did, the engine popped a little setting off sparks. They quickly got out of the way and Judd and Eddie doused it with fire extinguishers. Eddie then hopped inside the cabin and made sure all levers and engine were completely shut off.</p><p>They were all scanning the area, calling out their names. The radio's had been a bust. Eddie looked like he was onto something and he was just about to follow, when TK stopped him.</p><p>"That was stupid, man."</p><p>"What are you..."</p><p>"Hey guys! I found foot prints!"</p><p>They glanced in Eddie's direction, as he was crouched on the ground and pointing towards the woods.</p><p>TK glared at him for a second longer before running to where Eddie was. Judd also shook his head. Man, what did he do? He didn't have time to think about that now. He was determined to find Hen and the Captain. He wasn't going to loose anyone today.</p><p>They continued searching the area for about an hour, until base contacting them to return. They would send another team out to search. Judd and TK tried to fight it, but were overruled.</p><p>And so the next few hours were tense. He and Eddie stayed in the truck, holding hands. They would be ready to go to work, fighting fires or whatever, as they still had a natural disaster to tame.</p><p>About an hour later they were startled when they heard shouts and whistles. They hopped out of the truck and made their way towards the noise. Hearts thumping in their chest.</p><p>It was Hen and Owen, looking tired and dirty, carrying the pilot who had been injured. Looked like a broken leg. The medical team grabbed them and took them to the medical tent. TK ran towards his father and wrapped him in a hug. He and Eddie approached Hen and she smiled tiredly. She just laughed through her oxygen mask.</p><p>"Medium Rare?"</p><p>He and Eddie just laughed. They pulled her into a hug and then let her rest. They headed back to the truck.</p><p>"Oh man, what a day. You were like superman today. You flew to that helicopter before the truck even stopped. Amazing. So glad they weren't more injured." He was silent for a second. He knew he was thinking about his own experience.</p><p>"Do you think we are going home tomorrow?" Eddie just glanced at him. Confused?</p><p>"Maybe. We have to check in with base. Bobby too. Oh, I'll be right back. I gotta check on Hen and ask her a few things. I might have to take over her position if we stay any longer."</p><p>He nodded, letting go of his hand with a smile. He searched his bag for a water bottle, hopped out so he was sitting on the bumper, and drank heartily. He closed his eyes to reflect on the day.</p><p>He didn't even notice that TK and Judd were approaching him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Don't worry, Eddie to the rescue in the next chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were finally able to take a small break. Eddie had gone to the medical tent to check on Hen. She and Owen had miraculously escaped any burns and were being treated for smoke inhalation. They would need to be on oxygen and rest for a little while at least.</p><p>He was sitting by the firetruck, drinking water when Judd and TK came up to him.</p><p>"TK here told me that you were doing research on us. What? So you could sue us if something went wrong?"</p><p>He felt all blood drain from his face.</p><p>"W-what? No!"</p><p>"So you could use it against us later if you needed?"</p><p>"Guys, it's not like that!"</p><p>"And at the helicopter. You just rushed in. No hesitation. We didn't even know if it was safe. There you were, right on top."</p><p>He felt trapped. What could he say that would make it better? He honestly didn't know. And so just croaked out the truth.</p><p>"I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry. My teammate was in trouble. Your dad was in trouble. I wanted to get to them fast."</p><p>"Well, you should have been thinking. I blindly followed you. It was reckless. You would have caused us more trouble if anything happened. You saw those sparks after we got down."</p><p>"You're right. I acted without thinking. Can we talk? If you can let me explain."</p><p>"I don't think you..."</p><p>"What the hell is going on?"</p><p>They turned to see Eddie looking angrily at them. Buck just dipped his head. Unable to control his shaking. Eddie pushed past them and wrapped an arm around Buck's shoulders.</p><p>"Nothing, Eds. Just a misunderstanding."</p><p>Eddie could see right through that. "Bullshit. They have you cornered like you were a wild animal. Judd? What's going on?"</p><p>"We kept him in line the last couple days. We didn't want him to stray from the task. He was reckless today. With the helicopter. We could have had more injuries."</p><p>Eddie's face was getting more red with anger. "Keep him in line? What the hell for? He is the most skilled firefighter from our house."</p><p>"Could have fooled me." TK scoffed.</p><p>Eddie practically snarled at TK. "What the fuck, man? Where is this coming from?"</p><p>"We did our own research before you guys came. Lawsuit. How he used your teams issues against you. Those news clips of him being reckless. People got hurt. We had to keep him on a short leash."</p><p>"He is not a fucking dog. Judd. I thought I knew you. I thought this team was all about inclusion. Did you know that Buck researched you? He loves research. That was all he did when we were coming down here. He found all of your stories fascinating. Your backgrounds and stories. He was so excited to meet all of you. Did you even give him a chance? No, probably not."</p><p>"I don't understand why you are defending him."</p><p>Eddie grabbed his head in frustration. "He is my best friend and my fiance. I trust this man. I trust him with my kid. Our kid. I trust him with my life!"</p><p>Buck kept his face neutral. Inwardly he was beaming with pride. Outwardly he was cringing, because he didn't know how they were gonna respond. He wanted to say something. Maybe try and calm the tension. They deflated a little, looking guilty.</p><p>He was about to say something, but Eddie stopped him.</p><p>"Buck, get in the truck. I think these guys need to come walk with me."</p><p>About ten minutes later Hen hopped in the truck, still carrying an oxygen mask and sat next to him. She just grabbed his hand and whispered. <em>"Fuck."</em></p><p>He glanced at her with tired eyes and just nodded. She squeezed his hand.</p><p>Another thirty minutes later, Owen Strand joined them. A grim look on his face. He motioned for Hen to stay put. He sat there for a few minutes, lost in thought.</p><p>"Buck. I would like to say how disappointed I am in my crew. They are better than that. We are a house that prides ourselves in openness and inclusion. Any problems and we talk it out. Solve the problem with positive direction. They have failed to do so. I have failed as a Captain to see that. For that I am sorry."</p><p>"I understand Cap. I forgive you. You can't be everywhere."</p><p>"Well, I do like to know when one of my own is hurting. Even if they aren't from the same house. Hell, the same state even."</p><p>He shrugged, not really sure what to say. "Thanks."</p><p>"You had the opportunity to come to me this morning. You had every right to air your concerns. They were treating you very poorly."</p><p>"I wasn't going to rat them out. I thought I would have an opportunity to talk to them. I thought I had somehow gotten through to TK. But after the helicopter, whatever progress we made, flew out the window."</p><p>Owen just sighed, running a hand through his hair.</p><p>"Eddie filled me in. I don't see anything wrong with what you did. Maybe a little more communication, but you were all on high alert. That boy. Stubborn like his mother. He mentioned something about you before you came. I didn't care about what he had to say, and I told him to drop whatever he thought he knew about you. He didn't have the full story. Headlines about certain events doesn't make the person."</p><p>"I appreciate that, Cap."</p><p>"Now then. Our team and your team have been relieved of our duties. A new group has arrived and will take control. I am offering for your team to come back to our firehouse to rest up and fuel up before your trip back. It's late and we are pretty close. You can start fresh in the morning. My guys have a lot to think about on the way back and they will formally apologize there. You don't have to do anything but listen. You can accept or not. Up to you. I cleared this trip with your captain and he had nothing but nice things to say about all of you."</p><p>"You spoke with Bobby?"</p><p>"Sure did! I do remember him now. A conference way back in the day. It would be nice to catch up with him again. But, that's for another time. Anyway. I gave Eddie the directions to the firehouse. We will be leaving in 20. You can join us whenever you like. And remember Buck, you have the power here. Use it however you see fit."</p><p>"Thanks Cap." They shook hands and as Owen hopped out, Eddie hopped in. He handed the directions to Hen. She nodded and exited the vehicle.</p><p>"Thank you for sticking up for me Eds. I think I would have gotten through to them eventually."</p><p>"Assholes! And I am an asshole for not noticing. I saw you working hard. I thought Judd was mentoring you, since you hadn't had experiences with wildfires. Dios, tight leash? Fuck! You shouldn't forgive them."</p><p>"I don't know what I am going to do yet, Eddie. Remember when you first arrived? I made an assumption and got all weird and made you uncomfortable. It took a bomb, literally, to shake me back to my senses."</p><p>"Yeah. That was a weird day. I can't tell you what to do. I just hope they sound legit in their apologies."</p><p>"Mmhmm. Thanks for being here Eddie. Not sure what I would have done if you weren't."</p><p>"But I wasn't when you needed me."</p><p>"Stop. The hard part is past us. I survived. We survived. I have some thinking to do on the way there."</p><p>"Don't think too hard now."</p><p>"Hey! Low blow."</p><p>Eddie just laughed and pulled him into a kiss. He pulled back and stared into Eddie's eyes.</p><p>"I missed this so much. You have no idea."</p><p>"I think I do."</p><p>They kissed again but were startled when Hen blew the horn.</p><p>"We are ready to go love birds. Make sure you have everything. And for the record, you are the best teammates ever. I love you."</p><p>"Love you too!" They replied in unison. They laughed and listened as Hen filled them in about her crazy disaster of a day.</p><p>She started the truck and they were on the way to the 126 firehouse.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They arrived at the station and saw that one of the bay doors was open and empty so they parked and got out. Captain Strand was sitting in the front seat of his truck, going over paper work.</p>
<p>Hen frowned and walked up to his open door.</p>
<p>"Cap, you should be resting. You've been through a lot today."</p>
<p>He smiled. "I will rest when I am dead." He chuckled when they all looked alarmed. "Just meaning, I survived cancer. Lung. I recently got word that I am in remission. I worked while going through all my treatments without complaint. Well, maybe a little complaining here and there. But look at me now. Strong as an ox, or maybe a steer. Cause Texas, baby."</p>
<p>Buck grinned. "That's amazing, Owen. Congrats." Eddie nodded and gave him a congratulatory handshake.</p>
<p>Owen's face turned serious. "So, son. Do you want to settle in and relax or rip the band-aid right off. Hear what the team has to say."</p>
<p>Buck felt his nerves tick up. Eddie grabbed his hand.</p>
<p>"Band-aid, sir."</p>
<p>"Alright then. See those stairs? They lead to the conference room. I'll go get them. Remember. You have the power. There is no right or wrong here."</p>
<p>He nodded and watched as Owen made his way toward the back of the building, presumably the bunks.</p>
<p>"Eddie. Hen. I want you there with me. You deserve to hear this just as much as I do." They nodded and then climbed the stairs to a spacious office space, with a large window overlooking the bay floor. They were a knock at the door and Owen entered first and the team followed, heads down.</p>
<p>"Alright, so. We are all here because an incident that happened with my team, who disrespected our guests. So whoever wants to go first, they are willing to listen. We will keep it civil."</p>
<p>It was silent for a minute before Mateo spoke up first. "I didn't really know what to think. But I don't do well in tense situations, so I usually blurt out whatever is in my head. Clearly what I said made you uncomfortable. Now that I know you are a family man, i feel horrible. I have no excuse for my behavior."</p>
<p>Marjan was next. "I heard womanizer and catfish, and immediately was turned off. So I distanced myself from you. I don't know you. It was wrong of me to assume that you were still like that, or at all for that matter, since what I read was from about three years ago. I also followed TK's lead. I am ashamed."</p>
<p>Paul. "I have been judged my whole life for who I am. I told myself I wouldn't follow what TK said, since it all seemed to crazy to me. I am one to observe and make my assessment then. I could see you were clearly stressed and uncomfortable. I should have stepped in sooner. I regret that I didn't and it escalated into something that could have been squashed from the very beginning. I see you. I am so sorry."</p>
<p>Judd. "I followed TK because I trust his instincts. I also saw womanizer and I don't take the mistreatment of women lightly. The lawsuit also threw me. So I thought the worst of you. My behavior has been shameful. I separated you from the group and made you feel less than. I am a religious man. I have a lot to pray about tonight. I am angry with myself for ever treating a fellow firefighter like dirt. I am so sorry."</p>
<p>TK. "I am the most ashamed. I read a few articles about your reckless behavior and it didn't sit well with me. I dove in a little more and found about the lawsuit. It only stated that you sued the department for wrongful termination, but then you dropped it, and got your job back. I couldn't find anymore on it." TK groaned and dropped his head to the table. He was silent for a minute before bringing his head up and angrily wiping away a tear. "My boyfriend is a cop."</p>
<p>Buck drew in a breath, knowing the direction this was possibly going. Eddie had been holding his hand and gripped it to the point it was hurting. Hen was silent, but her eyes were shimmery.</p>
<p>TK continued. "So I asked him if he could find anything else about it. He was able to get a hold of something. It didn't go into detail, just that the client, you, provided the lawyer with evidence or vulnerabilities of your house and somehow that got you back to the job. Possible blackmail evidence should you get fired again. It seemed so real, that once I heard you were coming, I panicked. I felt I had to protect my family. It was stupid. So stupid. I realize that now. God, I am such an idiot. I would take it back if I could. I'll apologize a million times and it wouldn't even scratch the surface."</p>
<p>Eddie was vibrating in anger next to him. He grabbed Eddie's leg and squeezed. That seemed to calm him down a notch.</p>
<p>"I need an apology from you guys as well. You waited until I was out of earshot to attack Buck. You attacked my family. Judd, I trusted you to take care of him on the ground. You failed."</p>
<p>Judd winced but nodded. "That was really dumb. So dumb. I am sorry Eddie for hurting your family. Buck, again. I am sorry for isolating and yelling at you. I have a lot to think about."</p>
<p>Eddie frowned. "And for the record, if you had just asked Buck anything about what you were worried about, he would have gladly told you. He's an open book. You missed out and now you probably won't get the chance to know this wonderful man beside me.</p>
<p>Buck nodded.</p>
<p>Floored wasn't even the best way to describe what he was feeling.</p>
<p>He sat back, deep in thought.</p>
<p>"Guys, I appreciate your explanations. You clearly regret your choices. But I need some time to think. I am not ready to forgive you. I don't know if I ever will. Maybe a year or so ago, I would have jumped at the chance to forgive and forget. I was that desperate for everyone's approval and friendship. I was always willing to give into other's peoples happiness, before my own. And that messed with my head. I almost lost what was most important to me. I can't do that again. Not right now, anyway."</p>
<p>He took a deep breath and looked over at Owen, who nodded.</p>
<p>"Alright. My team, go home. Our house is offline for the night. Be back here early. We have some team building and reflection to do. Soul searching."</p>
<p>They nodded, and quietly shuffled out.</p>
<p>Owen rubbed his face. "Buck, Eddie, Hen. I'll show you to the bunk area. Kitchen is just around the corner if you get hungry. I'll be in my office or bunks if you need me."</p>
<p>They entered the bunk area, in awe of the roomy bed section. Buck was startled when he felt something wet hit his hand. He glanced down and was shocked to see a large dog glued to his side. Looking up at him with those beautiful brown eyes. He crouched down to pet him and the dog just leaned in and licked his face. He laughed and gave the big dog a belly rub when he went down on his side.</p>
<p>Owen chuckled. "That's Buttercup. He clearly loves you. Good judge of character. My team could learn a thing or two from him." He looked more serious. "I am so sorry for how the way things went the last couple days. It should never have happened. My team has a lot of soul searching. I love my son, but he is a pain in my ass sometimes. Good night. Rest up. You can leave whenever you want in the morning."</p>
<p>Buck was exhausted as he watched Owen leave. Hen sighed. "That was...." She didn't finish and just wrapped Buck in a hug. She grabbed her bag and chose a bunk a few off from where they were currently at. He was so tired, but he changed into clean clothes and sank into the bed. Eddie soon followed, bringing him in close. "Estoy tan orgulloso de ti, mi amor. So proud."</p>
<p>He just hummed in response as he fell asleep surprisingly quick. Buttercup was curled up at his feet.</p>
<p>They were up early the next day, packing and fueling the truck. Eddie was in the front seat. Buck was checking their tools and things when TK approached him, a few bags in his hands, a timid look on his face.</p>
<p>"I have some comfort foods that you might like for the trip home. A white flag if you will. I got something from my favorite restaurant. And then my boyfriend helped me make his famous tamales. They are still warm."</p>
<p>Eddie peeked his head out when he heard tamales. He scowled when he saw TK, but indicated that he wanted them, so Buck grabbed them and handed them to his fiance, before he disappeared from view again.</p>
<p>"Man, I can't believe I involved my cop boyfriend. He wasn't proud of his role either. I was trying to protect my family, but I shouldn't have taken it that far. I am not that person. I don't know how I got there."</p>
<p>Buck nodded. "I understand man. I would do anything for family too. I stole evidence from a crime scene to see if I could find my sister who had been kidnapped."</p>
<p>TK's eyes went wide. "What!?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, my sister's ex. You know what, it's a long and complicated story. And I am not comfortable sharing it. Just know, I've done a lot to protect my family too."</p>
<p>TK nodded. "Do you think we could start fresh? Clean slate?"</p>
<p>Buck thought for a second. "I would like that. One day, maybe. I was really looking forward to getting to know all of you, so this hurts. Everything is still too fresh. You know? I need more time."</p>
<p>TK nodded. "I understand man. I look forward to the day that that might happen. Take care, alright? Again, I am so sorry."</p>
<p>They shook hands.</p>
<p>Buck finished his checklist and then hopped in the truck. Eddie grabbed his hand. Hen was in the driver seat. She started the truck and they were on their way. Owen waved from the driveway as they passed. Hen blasted the horn.</p>
<p>They were on the road for a few minutes.</p>
<p>"God, that was so hard. This whole trip was hard. I'm glad I did it though."</p>
<p>Eddie gripped his hand. "You were so strong. I know how hard it was not to just forgive. They hurt you."</p>
<p>"Fuck. I am so done. I miss Chris."</p>
<p>"Me too.</p>
<p>"Hen!"</p>
<p>"Yes, Buckaroo?"</p>
<p>"Let's go home."</p>
<p>"We are already on our way. I can't magically snap my fingers."</p>
<p>"Too bad."</p>
<p>"You're lucky I'm driving."</p>
<p>"Love you, Hen!"</p>
<p>She just smiled and shook her head. She glanced in the rear view mirror after a little while to see Eddie and Buck holding each other, relaxed.</p>
<p>They were going home.</p>
<p>Family was waiting.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ugh! This was hard to write. I got emotional writing it. Thank you for coming on this journey with me. Your comments fueled me through.</p>
<p>I love both shows, so I am so excited for the crossover. I just hope I can watch it as we are going to be getting a big snow storm. Praying for the power to stay on.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>